


pretty boy

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hansol is getting a dog and ends up being really gay for the boy working at the shelter</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> http://crazynikaa.tumblr.com/post/144549292452/random-prompts-4  
> “I came here to adopt a puppy, oh my god you’re adorable can I adopt you instead?”

Hansol had just been promoted at his job. He’d worked at the same restaurant ever since high school, balancing the part-time job with his studies. Now, in his third year of college, they promoted him from server to actually working in the kitchen. The fact that he was familiar with the owners son, Seungcheol, might have played a part in the whole deal.

Nevertheless, he was incredibly happy! This promotion meant he’d be better paid, lots of late weekend nights, and not having to deal with incredibly dull customers all the time. All in all, he considered it a win.

But as he now was progressing forward with his life, he felt like a change was due. He felt like it was time to take more responsibility. Right now, he was living in a two-room apartment, with a bedroom separate to his living space and kitchen. Which, honestly, was a lot more than people his age usually had. He was really lucky. It wasn’t the newest apartment, but after a couple years of working hard and with money his parents had saved up, he was able to buy it for himself.

Now, he wanted to commit to something. He had never really been the guy for relationships, maybe because he hadn’t found the right person. But nonetheless, that wasn’t was he was out looking for right now. Hansol was going to adopt a dog from the local shelter.

He’d always wanted one, ever since he was young, but his mother was allergic and he never had the chance to get one when he lived on his own, as he had always been working and studying and his life had just been full with everything.

These days he had a lot of home exams and essays, so he was home a lot when he wasn’t working, save for a couple of lectures a week. There was no better time than now to get a dog, Hansol thought to himself as he walked along the sidewalk.

He thought about getting a puppy at first, but then he thought of all the bigger dogs, at shelters, that don’t have a home and are just waiting to get adopted… And he decided to adopt one instead. It wouldn’t be a very big dog, as he didn’t have a lot of space, and as he wasn’t very experienced with dogs he felt that a smaller one would do just fine.

He had already bought some of the essentials. A water bowl as well as a food bowl had been placed in the kitchen, a couple of tennis balls and other toys were sitting in a bag on his kitchen counter, and he had put a dog bed in the living room. Honestly, he was a big softie and would probably just let the dog sleep with him, but it was good to at least have one just in case.

As he stepped into the shelter, he felt a wave of excitement rush over him. He was really, actually getting a dog. After all these years of wanting to own a dog, he was finally here. God, he really was an adult.

He walked up to the front desk, unsure of how to proceed from here. From the kennel part of the shelter, he could hear dogs barking, and playing. Hansol bit his lip and rang the bell that was stood on the desk. 

“One second!” A clear voice shouted from the back.

This was it, no going back. Or well he could but that would be kind of weak… He was ready for this, he was sure of it, otherwise he wouldn’t-

His train of thought was stopped as the owner of the voice walket out of the back, a small Jack Russel in his arms. He was one of the most adorable, beautiful boys Hansol had ever seen. _Shining eyes, puffy cheeks that he would die to kiss, plump lips and messy cherry-red hair_ … Hansol was in a daze.

“...Sir?” 

Hansol jumped. “Ah! Sorry, spaced out for a second… I’m Hansol.” He spoke in a flustered voice.

The red haired boy smiled brightly back at him, petting the dog in his arms gently.  
“That’s okay, no worries! My name is Seungkwan-” Seungkwan. What a beautiful name. Oh God, he was smitten. “-and I guess you are here to look at a dog? Thinking of adopting?” Seungkwan spoke in a soft tone. His voice was so velvety, it sounded like music to Hansol’s ears. He could do no more than nod. _Damn. He wanted adopt that boy instead._

“Yeah I uh- I’ve been thinking of a getting a dog for a while now, and adopting one seemed like the best idea. Seungkwan basically shone with happiness.

“Great! Do you want to walk out back, to meet some of them?”

“Yeah I’d- uh- I’d like that.”

The boy motioned at Hansol to following, still scratching the small dog in his arms behind it’s ears. It appeared to be taking a nap. God, he also wanted to take a nap in that boy’s arms… _Fuck, he had to chill. His gay was showing._ Hansol followed Seungkwan through a couple of doors, ending up behind the shelter. There was a big fenced are, with a bunch of happy dogs playing around. Oh my god.

There was a shih-tzu running around with a pulling rope in it’s mouth, being chased by some kind of terrier-mix. There was a bunch of mixed dogs playing around with a tennisball, barking with happiness. And in the far corner, a small chihuahua laid asleep next to a large, graying dobberman. Honestly, all very beautiful dogs. Hansol was over the moon with excitement.

The one that caught his eye the most, was a small, white dog that was shying away from the other dogs a little. It was so incredibly adorable, and it laid off to the side, chewing on a squeaky toy by itself. He guessed that it was some kind of poodle mix, but he wasn’t really sure. What he was sure of, however, was that he’d like to get to know that one a little bit better. 

The other boy bumped their shoulders together and pulled him out of his thoughts. “Anyone catch your eye, yet?” He asked in a cheerful voice. The pup in his arms was whining by now, awake and ready to play.

“Yeah…” Hansol trailed off. “The white one… Over there?” He reached over the fence, and pointed to the small dog. Seungkwan smiled brightly

“Ah yes! That’s Fawn. We’ve had a bit of trouble with getting her adopted. She’s a lovely girl, but she’s such a gentle and shy one.” Seungkwan smiled fondly and called her. The small dog perked up at hearing her name, and got up to trott over to them. “Most people don’t want shy dogs, they want playful ones. Is that a problem for you?”

“No no, not at all, Seungkwan… I’m quite a shy one myself.” Hansol spoke dumbly, letting his face relax into a gentle smile, looking down at the little pup that had come over to the gate, and was now looking up at him with caution. 

“Hold on a moment.” Seungkwan hummed, as he opened the gate. None of the other dogs noticed, too busy with their own things. He put the small Jack Russel down, who immediately ran to join the chase of the rope. The boy sat down and motioned for Fawn to come to him.

Carefully, she padded over. She hopped into Seungkwan’s lap, who picked her up and then got back up to close the gate. The small dog was licking at his cheek, it was so adorable. _Hansol wanted to do the same. Wait what?_

“Let’s go into one of the empty play rooms, we can let her meet you properly there, Hansol!”

Hansol just followed Seungkwan, and walked back into the building and then down a long hallway, until the other boy unlocked the door with one hand and balanced the dog on his chest with the other arm.

As they got the room, Hansol sat down on the ground with directions from Seungkwan. He got a handful of candy from the employee, and was told to carefully approach the small dog. He spoke in a gentle voice, fed her candy, let her come up to sniff his hands. After almost an hour, Fawn allowed him to pet her without shying away. Then she shied away, back to Seungkwan, but the two males in the room saw this as progress. Hansol wouldn’t be able to adopt her right away, Seungkwan felt like Fawn had to get used to him first, seeing as she very easily scared by new things. Hansol, of course, had no problem with this.

Seungkwan went to put her back outside while the other followed. They stayed in the outside area for a while, as Seungkwan thought it best if he could play with some of the other dogs as well. Hansol agreed. He couldn’t lie, he might have stared a bit at the other boys ass when he walked back inside before him. _Might have. Shush._

As they walked back inside - Seungkwan fucking sashayed, oh my god - he smiled brightly at him. The employee leaned on the desk, looking at him.

“So… Think you will be taking anyone home soon?” He chirped in an innocent voice, sending him an adorable eye-smile. And well, he just couldn’t help himself.

“I’d like to take you home.” Hansol blurted out. Seungkwan looked stunned, and flushed red. _Yes. Nailed it._

“Ah- oh- uhm…” Seungkwan stumbled over his words.

“That was uncalled for- I didn’t have the right-” Hansol blushed a bright red, looking down at his feet. Why was he like this?

“- no no it’s fine-”

“-I shouldn’t have said that and I just-

“-it’s not like I would mind.”

“-I get that you have to be professional and all and-” Hansol paused his babbling. “Wait, what?”

Seungkwan played with his hands and looked down. “I said that I wouldn’t mind going home with you, pretty boy” He laughed softly, and glanced up at Hansol. Oh god, he was so adorable. “But maybe dinner first?”

“Yeah I’d- I’d like that.” Hansol breathed out. _Pretty boy?_ He smiled brightly at the other boy, what a great day this becoming. “I’ll leave my number and uh… Call me?” 

Seungkwan was basically shining. “Great!” He laughed out, and went behind the desk to hand Hansol a pen and a piece of paper. When Hansol had scribbled his number down - and added some hearts because he is a _dork_ \- and slid it over the counter, he got another piece of paper back from the red-haired boy.

“So you know that it’s me.” Seungkwan chirped and picked up the number, waving with the note.

Hansol smiled widely. _Nice._

“I’ll see you, yeah Seungkwan?” Hansol said as he walked out. “I’ll come back for Fawn next week!”

“Yeah. See you, pretty boy!”

Hansol smiled dumbly. This was a truly great day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is some gay shit  
> im so proud  
> i hope u like it  
> i love my gays 
> 
> AND ALSO  
> i cnt believe,,,,,, that we were blessed with the Gayest Event…… of 2016,,,,,,hansol picked the fucki n question and he Knew that it said “whats ur favorite thing about seungkwan” but this little gay™ just goes “my favorite part of seungkwan is…..” N HE SLAPS that ASS™ AND im just very alive rn thank u my tiny homosexes for bringing me th glory of seing my Boys being Gay especially hansol god bless his gay ass


End file.
